AKB0048 81st SA Generation
by NightofSky101
Summary: Nagisa the new Acchan and Chieri the new Center Nova. The SA members are married, have children, and took over their families business. Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi's daughters are dreaming of being a part of AKB0048 81st Generation. Can they make their dreams come true? I know AKB0048 and Special A have different time periods, but this is fanfic so who cares.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers it's me Jessica aka NightOfSky101 I know its been a while since I last wrote something on here I just been busy with school, work, family and activities. It's my senior year and I'm about to graduate, but don't worry I'm never going to stop writing. I love writing so much I'm thinking about choosing it a career I want to go in, but enough about my life here is my new fanfict. Enjoy :)**

* * *

PLANET: Raylyn

Minami's POV

My name is Minami Tsuji my parent are Ryuu and Finn Tsuji. My father is the CEO of a sports company and my mother is a princess from anther planet. My parents have loved each other since they were in Hakusen Academy. As soon as they got married they had my big brother Musashi and me. My life has been nothing, but living in a mansion and being the heir to the company. My father hopes one day I'll be in SA and take over the company along with my brother one day. However that all changed when I was ten years old a family came to visit our planet Raylyn.

"Mommy" I said looking for her.

"Minami, what is it?" she asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Can I go play in the park with my friends please?" I asked her.

"Okay, but don't be home so late we have that party to attend tonight." She said.

"I promise I won't be late and thanks Mommy." I said I gave her a hug and walked out the door to meet my friends Haruko and Ayane

We went to the park where we had a secret hiding spot for Haruko and Ayane to play their music. Haruko and Ayane love music just like their parents Megumi and Jun. Haruko plays the violin and Ayane sings. Even though the DES banned entertainment on our planet Megumi and Jun were able to release their own music secretly without the DES knowing anything.

"I wonder who is visiting the Takishima family." Said Haruko.

"I wonder too. Oops" Said Ayane. Unlike her mother Ayane wants to talk, but she still wants to save her voice.

"It's fine Ayane anyways I heard this man has known the Takishimas for years since Kei was kid." I said.

"Wow someone who has known Kei that long do you think their close friends." Said Haruko.

"I don't know my dad said he worked for the Takishima Group until Kei took over." I said.

"My Dad sometimes calls him a friend." Said someone.

Ayane, Haruko, and I jumped and behind us were Yamato and Takashi.

"But Dad mostly calls him a business partner, so you girls were talking about my Dad's visitor today." Said Yamato.

"Yamato was telling me more about the family and Minami his wife happens know your dad." Said Takashi.

What? His wife knows my Dad, but my family's corporation isn't as important compared to the Takishima Group.

"Yeah my Dad said his wife had a crush on Ryuu when they were in Hakusen." Said Yamato.

What? Does this mean Dad almost didn't fall in love with Mom? I can't imagine that he said he loves and protects her just as much as Megumi and Jun.

"Don't worry so much about it Minami after all Ryuu chose Finn right." He said.

"Yeah your right." I said.

After a while I went to get ready, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Yamato said. After I put on my dress Mom helped me with my hair.

"Hey Mom can I ask you something." I said.

"Sure what is it?" She said.

"Did Dad ever fell in love with anyone else?" I asked.

"Oh well I don't think so although there was this one girl who did had a crush on your father. It was around the time he and I were friends." She said.

Just like what Yamato said.

"Were you jealous of her?" I asked.

"Once. I remember when I invited our friends over to my planet and she came along unexpectedly. During the trip she was spending a lot of time with your father, I was so jealous of her I couldn't stand looking at them together." She said.

"That must have been painful." I said.

"It was but on that trip your father and I confessed our feelings to each other, so everything went well I never felt so happy that day." She said.

Mom and Dad never told me that much about them meeting each other. I wonder why.

After I was ready Mom and I walked down stair. Dad and Musashi were waiting for us. Dad gave Mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Daddy" I said giving him a hug.

"Hi Minami are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes let's go." I said running out the door.

"Minami wait up." Said Musashi.

We arrived at the Takishima mansion and all of our friends were there. Our family is really close to the Yamamotos, Saigas, Karinos and Takishimas. They all known each other since my Dad was a kid.

Our parents were mingling with the other parents while Musashi and I were with our friends.

"Yamato where is the family? Opps" Asked Ayane.

"They should be coming soon." Said Yamato.

Ten minutes later Yamaoto and I saw a woman with long blond hair and a man with short black hair that almost covered his eyes.

"Aoi and Alisa welcome." Said Kei.

"Master Kai it's nice to see you again." Said Aoi.

"Aoi please I told you. You don't have to call me master anymore." Said Kei.

"Right I'm sorry." Said Aoi.

"Where's your daughter?" asked Kei.

"She's behind Alisa she's a little shy." Said Aoi.

"Why don't you let her meet with my son and his friends? Yamato come over." Kei asked him.

"Minami is that the family?" asked Takashi.

"I think so Kei called Yamato over to meet them." I said.

Then Yamato came back with a girl. She had long wavy black hair.

"Everyone this is Nanami Ogata Aoi and Alisa's daughter." Yamato introduce her.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hello I'm Minami." I said.

"I'm Musashi Minami's brother." Said Musashi

"It's so nice to meet you I'm Haruko" said Haruko

"I'm Ayane " said Ayane

"I'm Kyoshi Ayane's brother." Said Kyoshi

"Hello I'm Takashi" said Takashi

"It's nice to meet all of you." Said Nanami.

Through out the party Nanami didn't talk and she was so shy to be around us. By the end of the party before we left Kei call me, Haruko and Ayane to speak with him.

"Girls come into my office." He said.

We went to Kai's office and we saw Aoi was there too.

"Listen girls we want you three to get acquainted with Nanami and be friends with her." Said Kei.

"You want us to be friends with her." I said.

"I don't know." Said Ayane.

"She wasn't talking to any of us." Said Haruko.

"Please girls Nanami hasn't made any friends and her mother and I are starting to get worry about her. We don't want her to feel lonely." Said Aoi.

Haruko, Ayane and I looked at each other to see if we agreed with each other.

"Okay we'll try to be friends with her." I said.

Aoi was here on a business trip with Kei's company for a few weeks and he didn't want to leave Alisa and Nanami back on their home planet.

The next day Nanami joined Ayane and me as we headed to the Yamamoto mansion.

"Hello girls are you here to see Haruko." Said Sakura

"Yes we are." I said.

"She's in the Music room with Jun, but please be quiet." she whispered to us.

The Music rooms in the Yamamoto and Saiga mansions were these secret underground soundproof rooms filled with instruments, a small stage and a music studio to record their music. We headed down to the room and saw Jun, Haruko and the twins Mineko and Hikarue were playing their violins. After they were done they set them down.

"Amazing, well done kids." Said Jun.

"Thanks Dad." Said Haruko, Mineko and Hikarue.

"Oh hi girls." Said Jun.

"Hi" we said.

"Looks like our lesson is done for the day kids." He said.

"Okay thank you Daddy." Said Haruko.

Mineko and Hikaru went to go play up stairs and Jun followed them.

"Nanami do you like music?" asked Ayane.

"Yeah I do," she said.

"Want to learn how to play the violin." I asked.

"Sure I'll try it." She said and played the violin. She sounded okay I guess this was the first time she played the violin.

"How was I?" she asked.

"You were okay." Said Ayane unsure about what she said.

"It's fine I know I didn't play well. To be honest I like singing." She said.

After playing in the Music room we went to my mansion and played with the animals in the greenhouse. Dad LOVES animals, so he keeps many kinds of animals in this huge greenhouse we had in the backyard to prevent them form breathing the smoky air outside. Nanami soon then was becoming our friend and we were happy to be around her.

A week later while we were in the park in our secret spot Nanami showed us this video of these girls called AKB0048.

"What do think of them?" asked Nanami.

"Wow" Ayane, Haruko, and I said.

"They are amazing." I said.

"I never heard music that wonderful in my life." Said Haruko.

"Wow." Said Ayane.

"Ayane you already said that are trying not to talk too much again?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"I heard there's going to be a concert here in Raylyn tonight and I was wondering if you girls would like to come?" she asked us.

"We love to," we all said.

"But our parents can't know about this or else we'll get in trouble with them or the DES." I said.

"Your right" said someone.

We turned around and it was Kyoshi, Musashi, Yamato and Takashi.

"If Mom and Dad find out you'll be in big trouble." Said Kyoshi pointing at Ayane.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear that you all said yes to Nanami's offer." Said Yamato.

"Please don't tell our parents. Opps." Said Ayane covering her mouth.

"I don't know you are my twin and you are my cousin. I don't want you two to get in trouble." He said to Ayane and Haruko.

"We won't tell them if we come with you girls." Said Musashi.

"What are you serious?" I said.

"Mom and Dad told me to keep you safe." Said Musashi.

"And Nanami my parents and your parents told me to keep you safe." Said Yamato.

"It shouldn't be that bad and I think it could be fun." Said Takashi.

I looked at the other girls and they nodded their heads.

"Okay fine you can come with us." I said.

Then again they had a point. Who knows if the DES will come after us? Later that night we snuck out and headed to the concert. Nanami told us the concert is at the old stadium outside the city. It was blown up when the DES took over and now it looks like a huge black hole. We saw some of the DES guarding the streets so we took a short cut through the park and an ally.

"Come on we're almost there." Said Nanami.

"Nanami how amazing is AKB0048?" I asked.

"You'll see it's going to be wonderful." She said.

"I'm so excited." Said Haruko.

"I just hope we'll be okay." Said Ayane.

"That's why the boys are here to protect us Ayane." I said.

We then heard a crowd screaming and the closer we got the louder the crowd was.

"It's over there let's go." Said Nanami.

We ran near a small cliff and saw so many people and they were all their for AKB0048 regardless if the DES showed up.

"Look there they are." Said Nanami pointing at the sky

Then came a ship, the music started and there they were AKB0048.

(Song Aitakatta all the successors including Mimori as Mariko, Nagisa as Acchan, and Chieri as the new Center Nova)

"Wow they're fantastic." I said.

"They're better than I thought." Said Haruko.

"I never heard such beautiful singing." Said Ayane.

(Next song Boku Dake no Value)

I notice some of the DES have shown up and were trying to stop AKB0048, but they fought back and were protecting the audience.

"Minami!" shouted Musashi

"Ayane!" shouted Kyoshi

"Haruko!" shouted Takashi

"Nanami!" shouted Yamato

They covered us, as two of the DES were about to attack us but these two girls one with wavy long aqua blue hair, and one with short strawberry red hair protected us. As they were fighting they were still singing and glowing especially the girl with the blue hair.

They defeated the DES, then the girls turned to us and waved at us. We waved back at them and the girls went back to the concert to finish the last song. AKB0048 was about to leave until they gave a bow to the crowd. They waved goodbye as the ship went off.

"You know what I want to be a part of AKB0048." Said Nanami.

"Me too" said Haruko.

"Me too" said Ayane.

"Me too" I said.

Since that day my friends and I wanted to reach for that dream.

* * *

**Surprise I love anime I've been watching anime since I was 7, but I only watched Sailor Moon. I stopped watching it when I hit junior high I don't know why. About a year ago I've been watching different animes mostly from Sentai Filmworks. Of course I watched **_**Special A**_** and **_**AKB0048**_**, but I also love **_**Say I Love You, Inu x Boku SS, Maid Sama, Kimi ni Todoke **_**(I know not dub or apart of S.F. but it's similar to **_**Say I Love You**_**) and two shows from Funimation **_**Pretear**_** and **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**. Call me a geek or an otaku (if you know what I mean) all you want I don't care I love my anime life.**

**Anyway I hope you like this new fanfict I'm so excited for this one and if there's anyone who knows how to draw anime and would like to draw my characters please don't hesitate to ask me I would love that. The character's descriptions are in the next chapter. Read and review xoxo**


	2. Characters

**I do not own Special A or AKB0048 just my characters here and like I said in my last chapter if there is anyone that knows how to draw anime and would like to draw these characters don't hesitate to ask me. Send me a link and I'll see if I like them.**

**These are the characters so far in the story more will be added soon. P.S. sorry if I didn't wrote that much on the boys I couldn't think of anything good.**

* * *

Minami Tsuji

Daughter of Ryuu and Finn

Age: 14

Color Eyes: Greenish black like Ryuu

Hairstyle: Short blonde hair like Finn but in Special A Street Fight and wears a flower clip on the right side of her hair.

Style: Wears blouses with a bowtie and skirts or shorts

Siblings: Brother Musashi Age 15 looks similar to Ryuu

Description: She is happy and excited like Finn, cares a lot about her family and friends and will do anything to protect them like Ryuu, loves animals not obsessed like Ryuu, knows how to cook, knows how to fight like Ryuu and spreads love to everyone

* * *

Haruko Yamamoto

Daughter of Jun and Sakura

Age: 14

Color Eyes: Light brown like Jun

Hairstyle: Medium length and pink hair like Sakura

Style: Wears ribbon blouse and skirts or pants

Siblings: Twins Mineko and Hikaru Age 10 both look similar to Jun

Description: She is kindhearted, knows how to fight like Sakura, loves music like Jun, a little sassy and doesn't like liars like Sakurs

* * *

Ayane Saiga

Daughter of Megumi and Yahiro

Age: 14

Color Eyes: Pinkish brown like Yahiro

Hairstyle: Long brown hair like Magumi but in a high ponytail with a bow

Style: Wears dresses with flower prints

Siblings: Twin brother Kyoshi looks like Yahiro with brown hair

Description: She is a little shy, kind to everyone, tries not to speak too much to protect her voice like Megumi, loves singing with a passion, and is willing to protect her friends but not as devious as Yahiro

* * *

Nanami Ogata

Daughter of Aoi and Alisa

Age: 14

Color Eyes: Blue like Alisa

Hairstyle: Black like Aoi but long like Alisa

Style: Wears tops with a spring jacket and long skirts

Siblings: None

Description: She loves to sing, shy around people, wants to stand up to her father, knows how to fight like Aoi, likes to eat food but not as much as Alisa and is determine to make her dreams come true

* * *

Yamato Takishima

Son of Kei and Hikari

Age: 14

Color Eyes: Black like Hikari

Hairstyle: Brown like Kei

Style: Similar to Kei

Siblings: Hana Age 10 looks similar to Hikari

Description: Personality similar to Kei, knows how to fight, and is willing to help people like Hikari

* * *

Takashi Karino

Son of Tadashi and Akira

Age: 14

Color Eyes: Brown like Tadashi

Hairstyle: Long like Tadashi's but purple like Akira

Style: Similar to Tadashi

Siblings: Yumi Age 10 looks similar to Akira with long brown hair

Description: Personality similar to Tadashi, but knows how to fight like Akira


End file.
